Otro cuento de navidad
by azkaban934
Summary: Draco sentía cosas hacia Hermione que no quería admitir. Se acercaba navidad y, gracias a sus amigos, vio una gran oportunidad en la ocasión.


Draco y Hermione son de la genial J. K. R, pero me encanta imaginarlos en situaciones graciosas y románticas así que los tomé prestados c:

Esto lo escribí de repente así que no espero que sea la gran cosa pero me gustaría que se disfrute.

Hermione caminaba distraída por los pasillos, era sábado de mañana y navidad llegaría pronto.

No tenía un rumbo fijo, al menos no conscientemente, ya que sin querer fue a dar a la biblioteca.

Ella iba muy abrigada, obviamente, el clima frío te obligaba a llevar algo encima, era eso o morir de hipotermia.

Estaba bajo el umbral de la entrada a la biblioteca, no sabía qué hacía allí pero siguió caminando de todas maneras.

Fue a dar frente a la sección de literatura muggle que, como muy pocos sabían, contenía ciertos ejemplares de verdaderos escritores muggles clásicos y no sólo de la apreciación que los magos tenían hacia ellos.

En realidad seguía preguntándose qué hacía allí ya que, raramente, ni ganas de leer tenía. De todas maneras tomó un libro pero no fue a ninguna mesa a leerlo se sentó en el piso y mientras leía se quedó dormida.

….

Era temprano y hacía buen clima, creía Draco Malfoy. Llevaba un abrigo negro y una bufanda verde característica de su apreciada casa.

No hacía mucho había pasado por el Gran Comedor y había tomado un par de galletas, saliendo del salón por las mismas ya que no le apetecía desayunar ahí aquel día.

Iba comiendo cuando divisó a una chica castaña pasar frente a él, curiosamente no parecía ser ella. Estaba como una zombie, su mirada no reflejaba la expresión viva de siempre. Ella iba en pijama. Raro. Ni si quiera lo vio. Más raro. Él empezó a seguirla. Aún peor.

Draco no sabe porqué pero, después de ella, se vio en la biblioteca también. Esta estaba muy decorada, muérdago por aquí y allá, un bonito y gran árbol detrás del escritorio de la señora Pince y ¿por qué no? Luces mágicas de colores le daban un cálido y agradable ambiente navideño al sitio.

Navidad.

Cierto que navidad era pronto, volvió su mirada a Hermione aunque la joven ya había desaparecido detrás de una hilera de libros.

Desde hacia un tiempo, Draco tuvo que aceptar que Hermione se robaba muchos de sus pensamientos y eso no era normal.

\--FlashBack--

Draco llegaba molesto a su habitación, donde se encontraban: Theodore Nott haciendo tareas y Blaise Zabbini mirándose al espejo. Nada anormal. Ambos supieron por el azote de puerta que el príncipe de las serpientes no estaba con el mejor humor.

-¿ Acaso hoy Granger y la comadreja al fin se hicieron novios? -Era bien sabido que la castaña de Gryffindor estaba colada por ese cabeza de zanahoria pero, entre ellos, también era bien sabido que cada que Draco llegaba con un humor de perros nombraba a Hermione Granger.

-¿ Qué te hace creer que me importan sus vidas? -Dijo Draco empeorando su mal humor al ser predicho por su compañero.

-Que siempre que llegas así Granger reluce en la conversación. – Esta vez fue Theo el que habló, pero muy bajito, como si pensara en voz alta.

-Draco, por favor. Ya es hora de que te des cuenta ¡estás perdido por Grang... – El rubio se giró con brusquedad y lo interrumpió de golpe.

-¡¿Que me gusta esa sangre sucia?! Déjate de sandeces, Blaise, ni en un millón de años arruinaría mi linaje por alguien como ella. No hay manera de que me guste. La odio. – Sus palabras parecían firmes- Ella me odia. – Ahora parecía triste.

-No es tan difícil darse cuenta que te gusta. Seguro que hasta ella lo sabe. – Dijo el castaño mirando al moreno para que le siga la corriente.

-Theo tiene razón además he oído que ni siquiera gusta de Weasly, solo que intenta sacarte celos porque quiere que tú des el primer paso.

Draco no se podía creer lo que sus amigos le decían ¿y si era verdad que ella esperaba que él diera el primer paso? Significaba que a ella también le gustaba él y pensaba darle una oportunidad

Theo y Blaise contemplaron, con una malicia bien disimulada, cómo el rostro de Draco parecía esperanzado y alegre. Por un momento.

Pero ¿Y si solo quería vengarse por todos los insultos a los que la había sometido durante años? Sí, eso parecía más lógico. Hermione quería ilusionarlo y luego dejarlo destruido, era un plan perfecto sabiendo que ella era su debilidad.

Y así como el rostro de Draco pareció iluminado momentos atrás, se ensombrecio. Dando cabida a un renovado malhumor.

Los miró a ambos.

-Eso es imposible. Mejor dedíquense a sus asuntos en vez de andar inventando historias ridículas. – Las palabras de Draco sonaron entre resentidas y serias. Theo tomó la palabra nuevamente; si ya habían abordado el tema no dejaría que lo evitara fácilmente.

-Draco, creo que ya es hora que dejes lo prejuicios. Mira, a Blaise y a mí no nos importa que te guste Granger…- Draco lo cortó.

-No necesito su aprobación para nada. – Parecía un niñito molesto.

-Bien, como sea. – Prosiguió Nott, y aunque lo haya interrumpido todos en la habitación sabían que Draco estaba muy dispuesto a oírlo. – Hermione – Draco gruñó al escuchar ese nombre salir de los labios de su amigo. Theo lo ignoró. – es una buena chica. Tal vez si lo intentas ella pueda darte una oportunidad. – Draco se quedó pensando

-La navidad no está muy lejos, Draco, ¿Qué tal si le compras un regalo?

El joven más apuesto de Slytherin aún se debatía entre negar sus sentimientos o sucumbir a los consejos de sus amigos. Pero su orgullo fue más fuerte.

-No sé para qué gastaría mi preciado tiempo pensando en un regalo para la sangre sucia.

Y aunque no lo haya aceptado exteriormente, se dio cuenta de que tal vez sus amigos tuvieran razón ¿Podía Granger estar dispuesta a darle una oportunidad? Iba a saberlo.

\--Fin del FlashBack--

El ojigris pensaba que el semblante de la joven se debía a que desde hace un par de días Weasel andaba de arriba abajo con un rubia medio boba.

Ya la había seguido hasta la biblioteca y no quería perderla o arrepentirse de su decisión. Siendo él, no podía ir de la nada y dejarle un regalo, así que pensó en que podría aparecerse "buscando un libro" y "oh, vaya casualidad, se encuentra con Granger y la incordia un poco con respecto a Brown y Weasly".

Desde hacía varios años que veía a Hermione y pensaba que más del la mitad del colegio se la había pasado metida en la biblioteca. Recuerda que la única vez que fue y no la encontró fue en 2do curso cuando fue petrificada por el basilisco que asechaba Hogwarts

Con este razonamiento era sencillo pensar en un regalo para la mejor bruja de la generación. Un libro bastaría.

No esperaba que fuese tan sencillo dárselo, pero por si acaso lo había dejado bien escondido en la biblioteca. Cuando la encontró casi se va para atrás al creerse visto ya que al estar ella en el piso le llevaba un poco de ventaja.

Se alivió cuando notó sus párpados cerrados y su respiración acompasada.

 _-Así que por eso Granger parecía un zombie. Tenía sueño_. – Pensó Draco.

Notó un libro abierto (al revés) entre sus piernas y rio. Entonces se le ocurrió… dejaría que el libro cayera y la despertara. No fue complicado.

Avanzó hasta el último pasillo y buscó un libro de cubierta verde.

 _Pista 1_.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo y lo cubrió con papel de regalo rojo, por Gryffindor; luego hizo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma, y escribió:

" _Aunque seas una sabelotodo, hay algo que no sabes._

 _Me gustas._

 _Feliz navidad, Granger._

 _D. M."_

 _Pista 2._

Dudó muchísimo en escribir sus iniciales. Notó que empezaba a sudar frío.

Pero no podía arrepentirse. Era ahora o nunca. Jugara o no ella con sus sentimientos. Lo rechazara o no.

El papel lo pegó con magia. Tomó fuerzas y se encaminó nuevamente hasta donde se encontraba ella.

….

Hermione despertó tan sobresaltada que creyó tiraría el estante en el que se apoyaba abajo. Se llevó una mano al corazón involuntariamente. Asustada, recordó que no cargaba su varita.

Entonces se dispuso a escanear el sitio con los ojos, se detuvo al notar un bulto no muy lejos de ella del cual se hizo gateando un poco.

La chica tomó el objeto y se dio cuenta de que era un regalo ¿sería para ella? Harry o Ron no se adelantarian a darle sus regalos faltando tan poco para navidad. Es más, probablemente ninguno había hecho las compras navideñas aún.

Le hacía ilusión recibir un regalo, aunque no se confiaba del todo. Después de mirarlo notó el pergamino.

La expresión que adoptó no tenía precio. Aunque no sabía si sonreír o asustarse.

 _D. M_

Nunca antes había visto la caligrafía, así que no era de sus amigos. Aunque era más que evidente con el mensaje que contenía el regalo. Si no le gustaba a Harry, mucho menos a Ron.

Lo desenvolvió con cuidado. Luego pensaría quién podía ser, tal vez el contenido le diera una pista.

Se percató de que era verde… un libro verde, tenía mucho brillo por lo que llamaba la atención, se titulaba "Cuentos y relatos que todo niño mago debe saber".

Hermione pensó que era un gran regalo y su rostro se iluminó. Ron era muy malo contando historias y Harry, aunque era hijo de magos, se había criado entre muggles así que conocía tan poco como ella.

No dejó de sorprenderse al abrirlo ya que del libro se desprendió un rayo de luz que le mostraba videos de la historia que trataba.

Estaba tan emocionada que no percibió la presencia de alguien más…

…

Draco en realidad estaba maravillado con cada expresión de Hermione con su regalo, aunque lo molestó un poco que haya pasado a segundo plano la identidad de su admirador secreto.

Con las manos en los bolsillos salió de su escondite y apareció en el pasillo en el que estaba la chica.

 _Pista 3_

-Vaya, qué tenemos aquí. Cualquiera que te encuentre así, Granger, piensa que ya hasta duermes en la biblioteca.- No quería sonar cruel ni siquiera eran las palabras que quería decir, pero así era como normalmente se comportaria con ella.

Hermione cerró el libro de golpe y lo puso tras ella.

-Malfoy, ¿es que no hay un día que no puedas vivir sin mí? – Dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Draco ignoró el comentario y fijó su mirada en el pergamino escrito por él minutos antes. Ahora o nunca se repetía en su cabeza. Con un movimiento de varita lo hizo llegar a su mano. Hermione estaba más molesta al verse en desventaja. Se puso de pie enseguida.

-Devuélveme eso, entrometido, ¿qué no ves que mío? Sueltalo.- Draco percibió en la voz de Hermione un poco de desesperación y coraje.

-¿Es acaso un regalo de tu novio imaginario? A ver, bla, bla, bla, bla… me gustas. – Tenía el papel en su mano derecha que estaba elevada y a Hermione saltando a un costado de él tratando de hacerse con su nota. Ni bien acabó de leer la miró fijamente.

Ella se quedó quieta mirándolo también y su cerebro como que hizo crack.

" _Me gustas._ _D. M"_

Retrocedió. Retrocedió y desvió la mirada. Pensó que todo era muy bonito, pensó en que había sido un gran regalo, pensó que tal vez podía haber sido de alguien más. ¿Cómo reaccionas cuando tu peor enemigo se te está declarando tan abiertamente?

-¿Por qué? – Ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería con la pregunta, pero esperaba que Draco contestase algo.

-No lo sé, Granger. – El chico la miraba pero lucía muy tenso. Ella miraba el suelo. – Hay cosas que ni uno mismo puede controlar. – No se movía. Todo parecía a punto de quebrarse, el momento, el lugar, hasta ellos mismos.

Hermione respiró. Claro que recordaba todo el maltrato causado por el muchacho frente a ella, pero ella siempre creyó que las personas merecen una oportunidad.

Con lo ojos llorosos, lo miró y dijo:

-Es un regalo muy bonito, Draco. Muchas gracias. – Dio un paso hacia él.

Él no sabía si su mirada vidriosa era buena o mala señal. Ella tenía la vista fija en él y no lo soportó, miró al techo.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver un ramito de muérdago sobre ellos. Draco no quitaba la vista de encima por lo que Hermione siguió su mirada.

Otro paso.

-Draco. – Música para sus oídos. Le devuelve la mirada. Él sintió que ahora estaban en una burbuja donde sólo cabían ellos cuando la sintió aferrarse débilmente de su abrigo y ponerse de puntitas.

El Slytherin estaba anonadado con la situación, apenas atinó a tomarla por la cintura.

-Feliz navidad, Draco.

Y se besaron.


End file.
